Integrated circuits such as microprocessors are commercially available as is well known. It is also well known that such circuits develop hot spots during operation and the removal of heat so generates is a significant constraint on the operation of such circuits. The problem of heat removal is exacerbated by the technological advance to increasingly higher speeds and to smaller and smaller feature size and the resulting increase in the number of components in chips in which such circuits are defined.